One On One
by azumiyuka
Summary: When they have an argument, it's never just one-on-one. KyoRen.


**One On One – KyoRen**

_**Summary: when they have an argument, it's never just one-on-one.**_

_Author's Notes: Surprisingly, I took exactly 1 hour to write and edit this down. The story inspiration just came to me so I just HAD to write it down before I lost it all (:_

_With all my love to KyoRen._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! because my name is not Yoshiki Nakamura.**_

_Written on 20th April 2013._

* * *

Barely registering the name _'-Tsuru-' _on the nameplate affixed to the door, she strengthens her resolve and kicks at the door.

.

The door slams open and he looks up from his script, startled. Then he sees her in the doorway, even as she shuts the door quietly –_probably embarrassed_- behind her upon entering the room, and smiles, pleased.

Until she looks him in the eye and jabs a ring finger in the direction of the clock hanging on the wall, and he mentally sighs. She has _that look _on her face again; the one that spells _you're a dead man and I refuse to back down THIS TIME._

"_Mio Hongo_-san, we haven't got the time to argue over _this sort of thing_. I'm a _sensei_; I am busy. I have work to do. In _ten minutes' time_," he says dully, beginning to return his attention to the script in his lap, except that he suddenly senses the _hate waves _radiating off her body, clawing at him in unhappiness.

He looks up again, meets her gaze square in the face and sighs openly. "I _said_, I have work _to do_. Don't you have your homework _to do _or something, _Hongo_-san?"

This time she glares at him and this time he openly rolls his eyes. The _sparkly stone_ glinting on her finger annoys his tired eyes with its glare every time she waves her hands about theatrically when the bright lights from the make-up station in the room reflect off of it.

"_Katsuki Tachibana_-sensei, you haven't been eating your lunch. _Again. For the past three days in a row_."

He shifts uneasily in his chair and finally gets up from the hard plastic seat.

"_I ate_," he mutters, walking towards her and making use of his height in a blatant attempt to annoy her by easily towering over her with all 190 centimetres of him.

Her 163 centimetre-tall body refuses to be intimidated by him, and she quickly switches tack.

"Stop being so _annoying, B.J. _If I weren't here, _who_ would be the one buying you breakfast, lunch _and _dinner every single day, huh?" She says as she strikes a model pose, a bored expression plastered on her face.

"_You would, Natsu_, because that's how you play the game," he replies calmly as he leans his tall, lean yet muscular figure against the wall, his eyes raking over her svelte figure with a lustful look.

"What game?" She bats her eyelashes as innocently as she can, even as she pulls out a makeup case from her _bag_ and re-applies the shiny gloss to her dry, chapped_ lips_, before smacking them together with a _pop _sound and smoothening the gloss with her tongue. He shifts his attention almost instantaneously to _that part _of her body as she does so, unable to resist looking at _that particular action she is doing with her tongue_.

"You _know_; the one where you keep trying to seduce me when I've already told you a billion times that my sister is the only woman I care about. And whose opinions _even remotely_ _matter _to me. Unlike _your opinions_," he scoffs hoarsely, lazily reaching into his _jacket pocket_ for a lighter and a cigarette pack.

He fishes a stick out, dumps it in his mouth and flicks the lighter.

"So what?!" Her momentary lack of response due to her watching him start smoking finally gives way to a reaction. Taking umbrage at this sudden attack, she straightens her body sharply, attempting to increase her height even just a little by standing slightly on tippy-toes. Stabbing a finger in his direction, her golden eyes flash in annoyance as she is once again, _forced to change tack_.

"_Nii-san_, I've already told you a _billion times _to eat your lunch, _properly. _Why do you never seem to listen to me?"

"_Because, Setsu_, I don't need food to survive. All I need is my beer, my cigs and _you_." He spews a small cloud of smoke out of his mouth, thankfully away from her direction.

The sudden endearing tone he uses forces her to stop mentally formulating her next argument in her head as she turns widened eyes on him, before snatching the cigarette out from between _his lips_, throwing it to the tiled floor and stamping its lighted end out of existence.

He grunts in annoyance as she opens her mouth, ready to snap at him.

"You do _not _need _only_ those things! Food is important as well, _Sempai_!"

"Fine, _Kohai. _Water. Water's a food, right? In terms of a drink?" He lets his hands fall limply to his sides and hunches his shoulders instinctively, preparing to be half-killed by her for his _illogical logic_.

She glares at him all over again, and this time _properly _stabs her finger, which is covered with nail appliques and decorations and polish, _hard_. Into his stomach.

"Yowch!" He yelps, doubling over in pain, eyes screwed tight. His knees sink to the floor and he moans in shock.

"That's for trying to give me excuses, _Corn_. Fairies don't lie. Or give excuses when they're wrong and at fault," she says with a sharp tone.

"And who's the one who lied to me about being, oh I don't know; a _chicken?_" he fires back, trying to stem the pain in his stomach by rubbing tender circles on the spot where she jabbed. He hears a sharp gasp in response to his jibe, even as the _gold band_ on _his _finger sparkles slightly in the light and makes his countenance soften slightly. Readying an apology, he begins to mouth the words as they come.

Until she kicks him lightly in the left leg and makes a sound that sounds remarkably like a _squawk. _Of irritated annoyance.

"You'd better pray you didn't mean _that phrase _you just said _both ways_, or _you'll _be the chicken I'm cooking for dinner tonight!" she hisses darkly at him, feeling deeply hurt and insulted.

He sighs and sits up on the ground, long hands moving forward and dragging her gently down to sit on the floor beside him.

"Look, I'm sorry _K_. I'm just saying, food isn't the most important thing to me. _You are_." He murmurs softly into her ear as he wraps her in his arms, _tightly. Like she is the only lifeline he has left._

Her heart softens slightly, _just slightly_, once her ears register the romantic words he is saying. But she refuses to give in. _Not just yet!_

"That's sweet of you, _K_, but you're _still not _off the hook. If you don't finish _at least_ half of the chicken I'm cooking tonight, I really _will _dole out an appropriate punishment _this time_," she threatens even as she strokes his soft hair affectionately.

His eyes widen this time, blue as the ocean. "W-What do you mean?" he says uncertainly.

"_I'm just saying, Kuon Hizuri, _that as your wife, I refuse to let you skip _ANY MEALS_. And I will make sure of that for the rest of your life," she replies clearly and calmly, a winning look glinting in her eyes.

He sighs. "Fine. You win. Just this once. But do allow me to add _one last thing_."

"What's that?" she questions, sounding surprised.

He smirks and she shivers in fright instantly. _The Emperor of the Night has appeared!_

"_I'm just saying, Kyoko Mogami, _that as your husband, I refuse to let you leave my side, EVER. And I will make sure of that for the rest of your life," he announces equally clearly and calmly, a winning smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

She takes one look at his dazzling smile and promptly faints, the last of her demons withering away like leaves caught in a tornado.

The last thing she remembers thinking is, _"How come I always end up losing to him?!_"

The last thing _he_ registers before catching her in his arms is the glint of _that_ diamond wedding ring on her ring finger - giving him a momentary feeling of _possessive pride_ - before he crashes his lips onto hers.

Gently.

"_-Ren! Umph!"_

…Or maybe not so _gently _after all.

* * *

_Author's Notes: __**I hope you realized what's happened above (:**_

Kyoko and Ren are having an argument over Ren's eating habits -_ what else is new? xD _- in their different personas (: Below is the list for the confused:

VS:

-Mio Hongo VS Katsuki Tachibana

-Natsu Kitazawa VS B.J Striker

-Setsuka Heel VS Cain Heel

-Kyoko Mogami VS Ren Tsuruga

-Bo the Chicken VS Corn the Fairy Prince

-Kuon Hizuri VS Kuon Hizuri

_Thanks for reading, and a review from you would really be appreciated! (:_


End file.
